The Story of Metal Sonic
by Elerick
Summary: The background of Metal Sonic from his point of view, sad and angsty, have pitty on the poor robot


**The Story of Metal Sonic**

_Reeeely old story_

_Characters belong Sega_

--------------------------------------

_This world of the living... so strange... yet always amazes my few senses. _

"It's completed! My greatest weapon! Programmed with the very essence of its enemy. Sonic will never stand a chance!"

This is what newly awoken microphones picked up. A loud and rather irritating voice rang through the sensitive electronics of the artificial ear. Slowly, optic censors came online. Red eyes floating in a see of black scanned the unknown surroundings with curiosity behind their threatening crimson.

"Where... where am I...?" the voice chirped and beeped. "Who am I?"

"You are Metal Sonic, my greatest creation. I am you ingenious creator, Dr. Eggman. I  
am your master, you follow my orders." His voice was deep and demanding to the tiny robot.

His censors picked up on the large, strangely shaped human in front of him. He was suddenly bombarded by data of his height, weight, heart rate, and other forms of status from the organic creature. His advanced brain took in the information hungrily.

"Metal sonic..." His computer memory instantly documented the name, as well as Eggman. "You are my creator... what have you created me for? What is my purpose?"

The large human laughed maniacally. The small robot looked confused, then his mind automatically accessed his built in dictionary. This was laughter, an action creatures preformed when they become amused. But what was so amusing to him?

"You, my little masterpiece, have been created for one purpose and one purpose alone: to destroy Sonic the hedgehog."

"Sonic?" Once again the definition came to him. Sonic the hedgehog: gender-male, age-16, fur color-blue, height-3.3, weight-77 lbs. Then, as the doctors words sunk in, a new status was added, painted a threatening red in his memory banks: mission-destroy at all cost.

_I take no more joy then to be outside, in the open space and blowing wind, to finally get a glimpse at what life, truly real and pure life, must be like... _

Given his first mission, Metal, a young robot, only activated a few hours ago, sped over the open grasslands at speeds almost inconceivable to the world itself. His superior jet system propelled him slightly above the ground, as his red eyes scanned the landscape. Finally he stopped to let his engine cool and took a look around. While flying, the world had been a blur, but now, so many different colors, sounds, and life filled his artificial senses. To his left a small river flowed with soft music, relaxing his audio mechanics. A breeze graced his metal casing and ever so slowly, began to venture inside with new scents. Under his feet lush grass massaged his soles. A warmth rose inside of him, something he couldn't completely understand, yet enjoyed.

"Happiness?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked to the pale blue sky and headed on.

_I am but a robot, yet I feel. I feel the things around me. I feel results of my actions. Barley, but I feel... _

Thrill. Thrill was one of the small robot's favorite new experiences. Racing beside this sonic gave him this experience. The surroundings flashing by, the wind whistling around his metal casing, the feel of equal strength from the hedgehog beside him. The hedgehog himself was very intriguing. He always seemed calm, even under the robot's threats and commands. And his skill! Such skill surly surpassed that of what his small body could ever be expected to achieve, yet here he was, racing beside him, even with his jet system at full power. Metal had another feeling around this strange blue wonder, guilt. Guilt for trying to destroy such a fighter. Guilt for the people he threatened to get his attention. Guilt for never having a reason to fight him, besides the commands of his master. If it were possible, he would have just let their races continue for all time. But, as he knew, he was created for one purpose, and one purpose alone: to destroy sonic the hedgehog, weather he deserved it or not.

_I was not perfect, I was never aware of why, but I was not perfect, and perfection was what was needed. Perfection, success, dominance. _

"You have failed me for the last time, Metal!" his master yelled as he cut and tore parts from the robot. Metal watched the pieces of his body, of himself, fall to the floor. It was no matter, this was a regular tradition after he, once again, failed at his mission. He was to be upgraded and improved. Yet still, something bothered him.

"Master?"

Eggman looked up surprised. The robot usually took his dismemberment in silence. In fact, it had been months since he had spoken a word, for he had long lost his desire to know why he fought the blue hedgehog, to question the world around him. "Yes Metal?"

"...You say when you upgrade me, I am to be perfect, yet afterwards, I sill fail, then once again you state you will make me perfect, only to have me fail again. What is it that is keeping me from my perfection?"

The doctor seemed astonished beyond words at his question, and then he backed away from his work and covered his mouth in an attempt to concentrate.

"Why do you ask this Metal?"

"I wish to know master."

He hummed a bit to himself. "Such a complex question... Your mental capacity has out passed my predictions." He gave a small chuckle, "Sometimes I amaze myself with my inventions." and he continued on his work.

"But my question..."

"Oh yes, you are a machine; you are only as prefect as the technology of the time allows. You cannot improve without others such as myself."

"... The hedgehog continues to triumphant."

"Sonic is a living thing, he naturally adapts and evolves."

"And I cannot?"

"No metal, you are not real."

"Not real?"

"Yes, you have no real feelings, no real thoughts, and no real dreams. But that makes you superior, you have no distractions or weaknesses"

Metal was quiet for the rest of his procedure, and as he was put into storage until further needed, he stood with quenched fists, experiencing something new, something aimed at the world for making him this way...

Anger.

_If I was not real, how was I superior? If I was not real, where were my feelings coming from? What was their purpose? _

The robot walked to the edge of a large platform. He was no longer young, but now had many years that hung from his heart like icicles. His bright eyes, before bursting with curiosity and enjoyment with the world around him, now showed the dim, ominous light of a red as dark as the blood he had seen shed over the years. He had followed his master and did as he was programmed. He had been studying the flaws or the living. He had faced the deaths of many and could not care if another should fall at his hand.

"Metal?" said the familiar voice of the doctor. "What are you doing out her? You should be going after sonic with those new upgrades I gave you."

_I will not let my life be controlled by someone who thinks of me as an object. _

"Metal Sonic!" he said in a more demanding voice. "Listen to your master you piece of junk. Follow my orders! Destroy sonic!"

Metal extended his steel claws.

_I will control my own destiny. I will be my own master... _

"Metal So-" the doctor could not finish, Metal had swung around in a flash of black and blue and pinned him against the wall, his claws planted firmly in his shoulder, sinking deep into the flesh. Warm blood flowed down his metal casing.

"Me... Metal Sonic?" he said in pure horror.

_My own master, no one shall stand in my way. _

"It's no longer Metal Sonic... Its Metal Overlord."

----------------  
aaaaaand CUE SONIC HEROES!


End file.
